


Letters From The Sky

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich misses Gilbert and decides to sing about it. Songfic. Wrote this at a writing camp. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From The Sky

Roderich plucked out a few notes on the piano, sadness echoing in his heart. He felt the solitude screaming at him and he wished more than anything that he would be interrupted by the albino.

"One of these days the sky's gonna break

And everything will escape and I'll know

One of these days the mountains

Are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know."

Roderich sang softly.

"That you and I were made for this

I was made to taste your kiss

We were made to never fall away

Never fall away."

He continued playing, letting the notes convey his feelings.

"One of these days letters are gonna fall

From the sky telling us all to go free

But until that day I'll find a way

To let everybody know that you're coming back

You're coming back for me."

He weaved the notes on the piano, following the louds and softs not on the music score, but the lead in his heart.

"'Cause even though you left me here

I have nothing left to fear

These are only walls that hold me here

Hold me here, hold me here, hold me here

Only walls that hold me here."

"One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon

And we will hear those planes overhead

And we won't have to be scared

'Cause we won't have to be scared

We won't have to be, yeah, scared, no."

His voice trembled. "You're coming back for me. You're coming . . . back." Tears fell onto the ivory keys and he let himself finally sob. A moment passed where he was alone in his melancholy before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, ready to snap at the other person to leave him alone, but froze when he saw who it was.

A fluffy white haired albino grinned at him. "Hey, Roddy. Did you miss me?"

Roderich stared at him before jumping into his arms, sobbing from shock and joy now instead of sadness. "Gilbert." He sobbed his name like a prayer over and over. "Gilbert, I knew you would come back."

Gilbert smiled tenderly at the aristocrat. "Of course, Specs." He murmured, holding him close. "I'll always come back to you."


End file.
